


Still Missing Green

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: “I'm sorry. I’m so sorry! This is all my fault! If I had just managed to get the green candle this would have never happened!” He turned away from Tommy and rested his head against his window and said much more sadly, “And you probably wouldn't hate me right now too.”Jason still feels guilty about Tommy losing his powers. Will Tommy finally be able to get through to him?
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Still Missing Green

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this a few years ago and I never could find the inspiration to finish it. This is my first fic for this fandom, so I hope they aren't too outta character :). Please enjoy everyone!
> 
> Takes place after the episode Missing Green where Jason still feels guilty about Tommy losing his powers, but before White Light. I like to think that they had some time together before to straighten things out before he became the white ranger ;)

Jason didn't have words to describe how he'd felt today. He did know, that he couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself that much. The beach was beautiful, everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves, and Zedd hadn't attacked since...  
  
Jason sighed and glanced over at Tommy who was dozing in the passenger seat. _Zedd hadn't attacked since Tommy lost his powers. I guess he's still celebrating up there._ Jason thought miserably. Jason gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles had almost turned white. _It's all my fault anyway. If I could have only gotten the green candle from Rita then none of this would have happened!_  
  
He turned his gaze back to the road. He'd read the letter Tommy had written multiple times and while he believed his words, he couldn't fully believe that Tommy didn't blame him at all. How could you not hate the person that ruined one of the most important things in your life. As Jason pulled his jeep into his driveway, he turned to look at Tommy again. His chest rose and fell evenly as he slept. His hair was unbound and curling slightly around his shoulders. He looked like he was finally at peace. His eyes then zoned in on his lips and he couldn’t stop the thought of how they would feel against his own, would they be soft? Would he taste like the sand and salt of the beach? In the end, every thought Jason had led back to the urge to close the distance between them.  
  
Jason shook his head wildly to free himself from his daydream and reached over to shake Tommy's shoulder lightly. “Come on. Wake up bro. We're back.”  
  
The brown eyes opened and blinked at him drowsily, removing the last traces of sleep from his face. He sat up fully and stretched, yawning loudly as he did so. “Wow I didn't realize I had slept so long. I guess you guys really tired me out today.”  
  
The frown reappeared on Jason's face because he knew that most likely wasn't just an exaggeration. Zordon had told them that their body chemistry would have to realign itself when they no longer had their powers, and while all the changes were temporary, there were many, and the fatigue Tommy was feeling was only the beginning.  
  
“Bro I'm...I'm...”  
  
Tommy looked at him quizzically, “What's going on Jase?”  
  
There were so many things Jason had planned on saying when it was just the two of them and he had Tommy's full attention. However, now that the moment had arrived, none of the ideas in his head seemed remotely helpful now. He knew he couldn’t beat around the bush and ignore the issue any longer and before he’d realized it, everything he’d been feeling since that last moment in the command center came spilling forth.  
  
“I'm sorry. I’m so sorry! This is all my fault! If I had just managed to get the green candle this would have never happened!” He turned away from Tommy and rested his head against his window and said much more sadly, “And you probably wouldn't hate me right now too.”  
  
Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Jason even begin to think that he could hate him? He may not have liked it but he'd known this had been coming for a while, and what happened with Goldar in the field just helped him accept it that much quicker. He thought Jason had understood. Everything seemed okay between them when he'd come back from the mountains. He had no idea that this was still eating Jason up inside.  
  
He tugged on Jason's arm until he forced the other boy to look at him. When their eyes finally met and he saw the amount of sadness and despair in those midnight pools, his face instantly softened. He reached up to cup his cheek and gave him a soft smile.  
  
Jason’s eyes widened in surprise. For a second, he dared himself to hope that maybe Tommy was drawn to him in the same way. That the feelings he had been trying so hard to hide weren’t one sided. “Don't blame yourself Jase. I know it wasn't your fault and you should too, but more importantly...” He took a deep breath before he continued, “I could never hate you man. You're my best friend and I never want to see you in pain because of me.”  
  
Jason was speechless. This was definitely not going the way he originally thought. He would have never guessed that Tommy still could think of him as his brother and best friend after what had happened. As he caught Tommy's gaze, he found himself getting lost in the emotion he saw there. _Maybe if I do this, there's a chance that I won't completely ruin our friendship._ He took a deep breath before he finally threw caution to the wind and leaned over to press his lips against Tommy's.  
  
In his shock, Tommy froze and remained motionless. Jason began to panic and was about to pull away before he felt a hand grip his shoulder to keep him still as he felt Tommy begin to shyly kiss him back. The kiss was clumsy and a bit sloppy, but to them, it was perfect. Jason pulled back, shocked that he had actually done that and that Tommy didn't punch him in the process. He wanted nothing more than another kiss and as he leaned in, he froze. He suddenly remembered the other reason he’d kept his feelings a secret.  
  
“Tommy what are we doing here? I mean you've been with Kim for months!” He groaned as he dropped his head to the wheel again.  
  
“We were together Jase.” Tommy said with a small smile. As Jason looked at him in confusion, he continued on. “We haven't actually been for a while. She broke it off with me shortly after I had gotten my powers back this last time. She told me that we would always be friends but there was no competing with the bond we have. She was always wondering who would admit it first.”  
  
Jason couldn't help but chuckle. “Kim has always been much smarter and observant than most people give her credit for.”  
  
The two of them laughed softly together, but too quickly the laughter died down and there was just silence. Neither of them knew what to do next, but it was obvious that they just couldn't ignore this. Jason’s mind was running a million miles a second, trying to figure out what he should do now. Of course, he knew exactly what he would like to do. He'd had plenty of dreams about what he would love to do to Tommy if his best friend had ever reciprocated his feelings, but now that his dreams had become reality, he wasn't too sure about anything anymore. A gentle shake of his shoulder took the decision out of his hands.  
  
“Jase...” Tommy said softly. “Can we go inside now?”  
  
Jason was grateful that Tommy couldn't see the blush on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Yeah bro... whatever you want.”  
  
They walked inside, side by side and their fingers barely touching. It was as if they thought it would be that one extra touch and not the kisses they had shared, that would send them barreling over the line of friendship into new unexplored territory. To say he was nervous was an understatement. After being a ranger, this is one other thing that he definitely didn't want to even think about screwing up.  
  
Jason didn't even realize they had made it to his room until Tommy's lips were on his again. He glanced over at the door and had never been so happy that his parents had gone out of town for the weekend. He turned his attention back to Tommy, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist and pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, inwardly grinning when he heard the soft, muffled moans against his lips.  
  
When the need to breathe became too great, they regretfully broke apart. Jason couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he held Tommy in his arms. He couldn’t wait to catch his breath before he leaned in again to attack the soft, tanned skin of his neck. Tommy moaned breathily, his hands instantly going to grip Jason's shoulders.  
  
“A-Ah! Jason!” The grip on his shoulders increased almost painfully as he suckled at the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder. Jason ran his fingers under the material of his t-shirt, still damp from the beach and slid it up, breaking away for a few seconds to pull it over Tommy's head. As he dropped it to the floor, his eyes locked with Tommy's and all of a sudden what they were doing became real to him.  
  
“Tommy...are you sure? I don't want this to be about you losing your powers. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. We don't need to go any further if you don't want to.”  
  
Tommy glared at him, his dark eyes flashing fire in a way that reminded Jason of how he looked right before they went into battle. “Do you really think this is happening because I lost my powers? I'll admit, losing them helped me confess about my feelings, but everything else is all me. I want this Jase and even though I haven't done this before,” That made Jason snap to attention. He'd always assumed that he and Kim had gotten passed the kissing stage but apparently, he was wrong. “I want this. Besides, when I'm not under a spell have you ever known anyone to make me do something I don't want?”  
  
“Well...” Jason said with another kiss as he led them back to the bed. “There was that time Kim roped you into modeling all those dresses so she could decide which ones would look best for the school play.”  
  
The groan from Tommy was definitely not from pleasure and Jason couldn't help but chuckle. He glanced over at Tommy before looking at the bed once more. “Are you sure? You know if you say the word I'll stop instantly right?”  
  
“I trust you bro. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.” Tommy laid back on the bed and looked up at his best friend with hooded eyes. “C'mere.”  
  
Jason crawled over him and was pulled into a heated kiss. Tommy's arms came up to wrap around his neck and he couldn't stop the pleased moan as one of his hands threaded through his hair and scratched at his scalp. As he kissed and nipped down the muscular planes of Tommy's chest, the grip became almost painfully tight. Every time he'd find a sensitive spot, he'd hear a gasp and the fingers in his hair would tighten almost unconsciously.

He paused when he reached the button to Tommy's shorts, looking up at the dark pools filled with pleasure before doing anything else. Only when he saw a nod and felt the slight shift of his hips did he continue. He popped the button on his shorts, tugging them down slim hips, and tossed them to the floor. He ran his fingers slowly up Tommy's thighs, over the bulge in his boxers as he reached up and removed those as well. He couldn't help but stare. He'd seen Tommy shirtless before and he'd be lying if he said he'd never peeked at him in the showers sometimes, but seeing him spread out like this and only for him, sent a rush of heat through him that he'd never felt before.  
  
Tommy couldn't keep his intense gaze any longer and blushed as he turned his eyes away. “Don't stare at me like that when I can't do the same to you.”  
  
Jason smiled and shed the rest of his clothes before he lay between Tommy's spread legs. “This better?” he whispered against his lips.  
  
“Much.”   
  
Tommy took the moment and sealed their lips together once more. He arched into Jason, causing their cocks to brush together and making them both groan. Jase's lips had started to trail across his jaw until they reached his neck again, doing his best to make sure he left his mark. He let his eyes flutter shut and tossed his head back to give Jason full access. He could almost lose himself completely to the pleasure, his breath growing heavier and his skin growing hotter with every touch.  
  
“O-ohhhh! Jase!” He couldn't contain his moan when he felt Jase's hand wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He'd never been touched like this by anyone else and the new sensation was bordering on overwhelming. Tiny gasps and whimpers continued to fall from his lips as Jason's hand continued to drive him crazy.  
  
He knew he couldn't be the only enjoying himself and shakily reached out his hand to grasp at Jason's cock. He did his best to match Jason's rhythm, but his own growing pleasure was making his mind hazy and his hand unsteady. He wanted to make Jason feel as good as he did. He wanted so many things that he could only have in his fantasies and now had to figure out how to ask for.  
  
Jason could feel himself growing harder as he listened to the moans that fell from Tommy's lips as he stroked him. His cock was leaking steadily and all he wanted to see was the look of pleasure on his face when he came, to know that Tommy was feeling so good because of him. He switched up his pace. It was something that he always enjoyed and that always kept him on edge. He'd speed up for a few strokes and then slow back down, never letting Tommy get used to a rhythm. His moans became louder and the hand on his cock went slack and dropped to the sheets, tightening his grip on those instead. It looked like Tommy was getting close. His breaths coming in sharp pants that it didn't seem like he could control, his hips rocking steadily into his hand. Which is why Jason was surprised when he suddenly stopped him.  
  
“Jase...wa-wait! I—I don't wanna come like this.” He said shyly, his body heaving and flushed as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Jason gave him one final stroke before leaning back down to give him a slow, lingering kiss. “Tell me what you want Tommy, whatever you want I'll give it to you.”  
  
The flush on Tommy's body seemed to get darker as he blushed. “I—I want you inside me.”  
  
Jason froze at the admission. He'd wanted Tommy since he'd first met him at the martial arts competition, and his feelings only increased as he got closer to the other boy. While he had hoped that this would happen between them at some point, he couldn't believe that it was going happen so soon. He may have been nervous, but as he felt the warmth of Tommy's hand as it reached up to cup his cheek, his desire began to win out.  
  
“I gotta say, I can't promise you much. I've...I've never done this before.”  
  
“Me neither.” Tommy said breathlessly. “Me and Kim...wanted to take things slow. Honestly never got much further than the kissing stage.”  
  
“Same rules apply. I stop the second you say the word.”  
  
Tommy couldn't describe the emotion he felt when he looked into Jason's eyes then. His gaze was all fire, like it would burn him from the inside out. However, behind the fire, was the warmth and caring that he'd see shine when it came to someone he cared about. His voice held the same level of seriousness that it did when he gave out orders on the battlefield. He knew he had nothing to be afraid of with Jason. “I trust you.”  
  
He didn't reply with words. He wasn't sure if he had the words to express how he felt hearing that from him. Instead, he surged down for a kiss guaranteed to leave them both breathless. He knew from their earlier teasing that neither one of them would last long. He dragged himself away from Tommy to grab a bottle of lube and a condom out of his dresser. At the slightly amused look Tommy gave him, Jason couldn't help but groan miserably. “A conversation with my mom I really don't want to relive right now.”  
  
He ignored the snickering at his side as he slicked up his fingers, enjoying the soft moan from Tommy as he ran his fingers across his opening. “Ok Jase. I'm sorry for laughing.” He muttered quickly, his hips twitching in anticipation as Jason continued the light touches. “Please don't keep teasing me.”   
  
Jason met Tommy's eyes, looking for permission before moving any farther. With a small nod, he slipped his index finger inside that tight heat. Tommy's breath seemed to catch as he tried to relax his body to accept to the digit, but every muscle remained locked and tense and he couldn't help but wince as it started to move.  
  
“You're not hurting me.” He whispered breathily as he watched Jason start to pull away. He caught his wrist again to keep him from removing his fingers. “It's just a little different. Don't stop...please.”  
  
He took a deep breath and finally felt his muscles start to relax. It really wasn't painful, but it wasn't extremely pleasurable either. He tried to rock his hips a little, trying to find another angle, and that's when he felt it. His lips fell open in a shocked cry and his hips dropped more fully on to Jason's hand.  
  
“Another...!”  
  
He groaned louder and could feel his body start to tremble as they started to move once more. He didn't know what had just happened, but he did know he needed it to happen again and again. He could feel his cock starting to leak and resisted the urge to touch it. He wanted to come with Jason inside him. He knew the second he reached down to touch himself, he'd go off like a rocket.  
  
“Jase please, I'm ready.”   
  
All Jason could do was nod. He pulled his fingers away gently and started to roll on the condom. “How...how do you--”  
  
“I want to see you.”   
  
Tommy's voice left no room for compromise and if Jason was honest, he was glad they were on the same page. He couldn't imagine doing this and not seeing those warm brown eyes that made him happier than he thought possible. He grabbed a couple of pillows and slipped them under Tommy's hips. “Let me know--”   
  
Tommy pressed their foreheads together. “You're not gonna hurt me.”  
  
And Jason still didn't know what to do with that. He'd spent all this time thinking he'd done exactly that and it still took some getting used to, finally knowing that wasn't the case.   
  
He ran his fingers down a toned thigh as he lifted it onto his shoulder as he used his other hand to guide his cock to his waiting entrance. He watched as Tommy smiled at him warmly before his eyes fluttered shut and a sharp gasp was pulled from him throat. Jason could barely catch his breath as the head of his cock pushed through the tight muscle.  
  
He stilled as he tried to calm himself enough to not explode at the first thrust and to give Tommy enough time to adjust. He watched the pain cross his best friend's face as his body struggled to relax. He leaned back down, leaving light kisses across his cheeks and forehead, trying his best to ease away the pain.  
  
“You can move now, Jase.” Came the breathless whisper from below and Jason wasted no time.   
  
He pulled out as slow as he possibly could and pushed back in at the same speed. He groaned loudly when he was fully sheathed inside him again, gasping in amazement at the tightness surrounding his cock. Tommy wasn't faring much better. A light sheen of sweat covered his body and his once calm breathing had become rapid and wild as Jason sped up his thrusts. He slipped into a rhythm. Slow, deep thrusts that had Tommy biting at his fist and tossing his head back to keep quiet.  
  
“You feel...amazing.”, Jason's voice trailed off into a long moan as he felt Tommy tighten around him.   
  
“Not doing too bad yourse--ah!” It had happened again. Jason had hit whatever sweet spot inside him that since waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. “Again! Do that again!”  
  
Gaining more confidence as he watched Tommy fall apart beneath him, he redoubled his focus on the one spot that seemed to be driving Tommy mad. He the leaned down and pulled his hand away from his lips. “I want to hear you.” Jason whispered. “I want everything you're willing to give.”   
  
Every thrust was hitting his sweet spot now. Tommy could feel the heat building at the base of his spine and spreading throughout his entire body and knew he was quickly reaching the point of no return. Their movements were almost perfectly in sync, as if their bond in battle extended itself to this new part of their relationship as well.   
  
Jason was still holding one of his wrists against the pillows. He slipped it free from his grasp and interlocked their fingers. He wanted to be as close to him in as many ways that he could. The heat inside him was becoming unbearable, but even with Jason hitting him just right, he still needed one more little push. He slipped his other hand between them, stroking his cock furiously. He let out a breathless chuckle when he heard Jason's groan, the image he made probably doing nothing more than fanning his desire even more.  
  
Tommy could no longer think. His voice could no longer form words and instead was left to moan and whimper at the sensations flooding his body. He felt like he was drowning, slipping further into a world where nothing existed but he and Jason. He hadn't realized he was coming until he felt the first blast of warmth against his fingers, or that his body had once again tensed to the point where he was squeezing Jason's hand for dear life.   
  
He blinked blearily up at Jason, only to see the brown eyes tightly shut as he chased his own climax, all attempts at holding a rhythm gone. It didn't take long for Jason to follow behind him, snapping his hips forward a few more times before coming with a guttural groan and nearly collapsing on top of Tommy.  
  
They lie like that for what seemed like forever. The sound of their panting the only noise in the room. Jason eventually pulled out, earning a soft hiss from Tommy as he did. He tied off the condom and trashed it in his bathroom, bringing back a warm cloth to clean themselves with. Tommy felt boneless. All he was able to do was lie there and moan softly as Jase cleaned them both off. When he finally threw the covers over them, Tommy wasted to no time curling up to his side and rested his head on his chest.  
  
“Hey, Jase?”  
  
“Hmm?” Jason could feel the drowsiness begin to take him and his body still buzzed with the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
  
He knew he could ask this in the morning and Jason had never given him any evidence to the contrary, but he had to know. Now that they could think straight again, he wanted to make sure He'd gotten through to Jason.   
  
“No more guilt, right?”  
  
He received a warm, yet sated smile as Jason turned to face him and kissed him softly in response.  
  
“No more guilt.”   



End file.
